


I Shouldn't Say

by MissRahBirdie



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Burt Hummel, Prompt Fic, Sad Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRahBirdie/pseuds/MissRahBirdie
Summary: Kurt comes home for ChristmasSomething you really want to say to someone but don't have the courage to.
Relationships: Burt Hummel & Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I Shouldn't Say

**Author's Note:**

> So this is still rough but when I saw this prompt it was all I could think of. Some cannon elements don't really line up but in the scheme of things it doesn't really matter. So here you go. The first thing I have written in like a forever.

Kurt was shaking, he couldn’t breathe. Realistically he knew he was having a panic attack. It was the latest in a long line of them since he had left Ohio. This particular one he has felt coming since he left Bushwick this morning, it just so happened to hit as the plane wheels touched down in Columbus. 

Kurt was thanking every deity that he didn’t believe in that he has somehow gotten off to see his dad for Christmas. Even if it meant weeks of triple shifts and listening to Rachel bitch about them not spending their first Christmas in New York together. None of that mattered when he came down the escalator and saw his dad standing there in all his flannel glory, ball cap and all. Kurt ran the last few feet into his dad’s waiting arms with a ferocity he hasn’t had since he was 5 and needed bear hugs to feel safe. And standing there hugging his dad in the middle of the airport, Kurt could breathe. 

All felt right with the world, he was safe in his father’s arms, his panic subsiding into the one thought he’s been thinking for months but never said aloud. 

“I hate New York.” He whispered into his dad’s shoulder. 

He felt his dad stiffen, the arms around his waist tightening. He almost took it back, when he felt the grip on him loosen and his dad take a step back. Kurt looked up, tired, lost, and having no idea how they moved forward from here. His dad reached down and grabbed Kurt’s bag, put on had on his shoulder and said, “We’ll figure it out.” 

And with that Kurt smiled for the first time in months.


End file.
